Joker
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Skye is the adopted younger sister of the Prime Minister of Heart Castle, Peter White. She has only known the castle walls growing up, but that's all about to change when a certain pair of Jokers arrive in her life. Based off of QuinRose's Alice in the Country of Hearts, Alice in the Country of Clover, and Alice in the Country of Joker. Mainly Alice in the Country of Joker/Hearts.
1. Abandoned

_Why is Peter-nii so overprotective me? I know he's been taking care ever since he found me lying on the front steps at a very young age,_ I thought. I moaned.

I picked up a magazine off my bedroom floor and went over to my bed and flopped down on my stomach.

I started flipping through the pages.

I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing for me to do at the castle, but roam around the gardens, read a good book, or magazine, or bug my brother about getting back to work.

"Isn't there anything to do?" I asked myself under my breath. "I'm so bored. I need something to do. And soon." I grabbed a pillow from behind me and screamed into it.

Someone burst into my room making me jump twenty feet in the air.

I turned and saw Peter coming towards me.

"Skye what's wrong? What happened?" He asked me. "Ace didn't come near you did he?"

I giggled at my brother's attempt to check up on me. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, I'm just really bored. Why does Ace get to so much? Are you afraid that he's going to do something to me if I'm alone with him long enough?"

Peter-nii glared at me.

"Skye-chan are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

Peter turned and faced Ace. "No one asked you Ace. Stay away from my baby sister. She doesn't need a lowlife infecting her pureness."

I rolled my eyes. Ace wouldn't infect me with anything. I smiled at Ace thanking him for checking on me.

Ace laughed. "Looks like Skye's thankful. See you later Skye-chan." Ace waved good-bye to me.

I gave him a small smile and wave. _Ace-chan... Kawaii._

I felt arms wrap themselves around me. "Please stay away from him Eve-chan," Peter-nii whispered. "It's not safe."

I hugged my big brother back. "I know that you're worried about me. At some point you have to let me grow up and make my own mistakes. One of them is finding out if Ace is the right one for me. I do love you big brother. I honestly do." I pecked him on the cheek.


	2. Skye 'Eve' White Profile

**Age:** 17  
**Role:** Unknown  
**Nicknames:** Eve  
**Interest: **Ace

**Appearance:** Skye has dark red hair that is around shoulder length (varies from country to country) and has pale pink eyes. Skye is mainly seen wearing a dark blue, spaghetti strap dress with pale pink trim. Skye also has a red pearl necklace that she has had ever since she was a little girl. See picture above.

**Personality:** Skye has more of a reserved personality. She has grown up within the Heart Castle where manners are mandatory. Skye grew up knowing nothing else. Skye is a happy go lucky type of girl. She is very bright.

**History:** Skye was found by Peter White when she was very young. He's been like an older brother to her. Peter has been the only family Skye has ever known. Once Peter started working at the palace she tagged along because she had nowhere else to go. Skye likes to be called Eve by her close friends. Mainly it's only Peter and Ace that call her Eve. She never really left the castle grounds unless Ace somehow dragged her off and got lost.


	3. Role Unknown

_I wonder what my role is exactly. I know that there's two different groups just based on if they have roles or not. The faceless and role holders. Does Peter-nii know what my role is or is he trying to find out for me?_ I asked myself. I sighed.

I was lying on my stomach on my bed. I was flipping through the magazine that I tossed to the ground a few time changes earlier when Peter burst into my room without knocking.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Ace walked in.

I smiled at him. "Hi Ace. What do you need?" I sat up.

Ace came over to me and sat down. He brought ahis hand up to my cheek. "I want to make sure that you're okay."

I blushed. "I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me after Peter-nii freaked out about my protection." I crawled onto his lap. Ace's presence really calmed me.

I could feel Ace wrap his arms around me.

"Please don't leave quite yet Ace-chan," I begged quietly. I laid my head on his chest.

Ace laughed. He pecked my head. "Sure thing Eve-chan."


	4. Joker

_I hope Peter-nii doesn't notice that I'm missing,_ I thought as I snuck out of the castle grounds.

I didn't run into any guards as I snuck out of the castle. If I did they would most certainly tell my brother, and he would place guards on my door 24/7. I don't think Ace would tell Peter, but tag along instead to keep me safe.

The time of day changed a few times since I snuck out of the castle. Enough time passed for someone to notice my absence and alert Peter-nii of my disappearance.

I had walked a bit before I had come to a town.

My eyes gleamed when I passed all the shops, boutiques, and pastry shops.

I was glad to be out and away from the castle for once. It felt great to be out of the castle for the first time in my entire life. Well, of what I can remember of my childhood before Peter found me abandoned on the palace steps.

I walked around town a bit before exploring a bit more in the forest near the town.

My foot hit something soft. I looked down and saw that I had kicked a doll. I looked around at my surroundings, and saw that I found myself in a prison somehow.

_How did I end up here? I'm pretty sure that I was walking in the forest just a second ago._

I walked around a bit trying to figure out how I ended up here.

_What is this place?_ I asked myself as I looked around some more. _Is this supposed to be a prison or something? It looks abandoned._

"Look who we have here," a cold voice said coming up behind me. "A rule breaker. How interesting."

I turned and saw someone coming towards me. "Who are you? What do you mean rule breaker? I never broke any rules. I stayed at the castle my entire life. Why would I break any rules?" I asked frantically.

"Me?" He asked. He walked over to me as he spoke. "I'm Joker. You're pretty cute for a rule breaker. I should keep a girl like you around." Joker pulled me into him and turned me around in his arms.

I squirmed to get out of his grasp, but his grip was too tight.

Joker licked my neck. "Squirmy rule breaker aren't you?" He whispered in my ear.

Footsteps were heard. They were getting closer to us.

"Joker," a voice said coming into view.

_There's two of them. What's going on here?_ I squirmed harder to get out of this guy's grasp. _Why are there two of them?_

I heard the one Joker that was holding me laugh. "She's a lost lamb that wandered back home, White Joker. What should we do with her?"

_White Joker? So the one holding me must be the Black Joker then,_ I thought. I gulped. _Is there any chance for me to escape?_

I felt a hand lift my head. It was the other Joker that walked in on us. "There's no need to be shy," White Joker told me.

"Let me go please. I need to get back to the castle," I begged.

Another pair of footsteps interrupted us making both Jokers look up to see a figure coming towards us.

The Black Joker arms loosened around me letting me escape. I broke free and ran away from them.

_Thank god I was able to get away from there,_ I thought to myself.

I tripped over something as I ran to find an exit to the prison. I landed hard on the prison floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

Footsteps came towards me. I looked up and saw someone in a cloak and a mask coming towards me.

I stood up quickly, but soon realizing that it was a bad idea. I winced in pain. _I must've twisted my ankle when I tripped over something,_ I thought. I went to my knees. "Who are yo-"

"Skye-chan?" A familiar voice asked. The cloaked figure took off their hood and mask revealing themselves to me.

I looked at him in shock. "Ace what are you doing? Why are you wearing that cloak and mask?" I asked frantic. My heart was racing. I noticed tha he had bloodied clocks at his waist.

Ace smiled at me. "Oh this?" He asked. "It's for another job. Eve-chan why are you here? I thought you were still at the castle."

"Oh, I, uh, snuck out of the castle," I answered quickly. I fading in and out pretty quickly.

I felt a cloak wrap itself around me quickly followed by strong arms.

"Let's get you out of here," Ace whispered kindly into my ear. He picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded.


	5. Clock Tower

I woke up somewhere strange and confusing. I looked over and noticed Ace by my side. I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

Ace cocked his head at me and smiled. "Glad you're okay. You had me worried," Ace whispered sitting up taking me with him.

"I'm sorry Ace. I didn't mean to worry you like I did," I whispered. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Ace's smile only grew. "We should probably head back to the castle. We don't want Peter trying to hurt me, or separating us for good," Ace whispered.

I nodded. "Thanks for taking me away from that place. What was with those two anyway?" I asked him.

Ace frowned. "They shouldn't have tried anything to you. I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner. Don't worry about them for now. I'll protect you."

Someone entered the room making us face in their direction. "Ace?" A girl asked.

"Alice hey," Ace answered. "Julius didn't mind that I brought Skye here does he?"

"Julius is annoyed, but understanding about wanting to let her rest before heading back to the castle," the girl, Alice, answered. "How are you feeling Skye?"

I looked at her confused before answering. "I'm feeling better than I did before passing out in Ace's arms."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad." Alice left letting Ace and I have some alone time before deciding to go back to the castle.

"She seems nice," I said after a while of silence.

Ace nodded. "Peter dragged her here. He's somewhat obsessed." Ace laughed.

'I love that laugh of his,' I thought. "That explains a lot about his disappearances. Even more so about his overprotectiveness of me, and not letting me outside recently."

Ace lifted me out of the bed before setting me down gently on the ground. I leaned against Ace for support. My ankle was still sore from when I fell. "We should head back," Ace whispered softly in my ear.

"Okay," I answered shyly.

Ace guided me down the stairs.

_Why do I always blush when he's near me like this? My heart always speeds up when he's so close to me. Why? Is my heart trying to tell me something that I'm not ready to face?_

"Julius," Ace said to a man with long blue hair in a loose ponytail. "Sorry for coming unannounced, but I had to let Skye get some rest before going back to the castle."

The man looked up at us. I hid behind Ace because the look on the man's face scared me. "Just warn me the next time you decide to bring a girl here to rest," he said looking down at his work.

"Come on Eve-chan," Ace said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the castle.

I nodded shyly. "Unh."

"Ace," I whispered on our way back to the castle.

"What is it Skye?" He asked.

"Why did Black Joker say that I was a rule breaker? Did I do something wrong? Black Joker said that I was a lost little lamb that found her way back home. What did he mean by lost little lamb?" I looked at Ace with a sad, confused look.

Ace gave me a very small smile. He shook his head. "I don't have an answer for you. Sorry Skye-chan. You don't want me to tell Peter what happened to you?"

I nodded in respnse. "Thank you Ace."


	6. Preemptive Rape

I was lying on my bed after Ace and I got back from our little adventure together. Peter-nii wasn't happy that Ace and I were alone for so long. Ace and I didn't mention what exactly happened on our little adventure. Ace knew that I didn't want Peter to know what exactly happened to me.

I grabbed a manga off my bedroom floor and began reading. The manga that I'm currently reading is Uta no Prince-sama. I love the manga so much. All the guys are very cute, but not as cute as Ace-chan. My most favorite characters out of the series are Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomiya, and Reiji Kotobuki. The reasons for them being my very upmost favorites are very simple. Syo because he's somewhat out there, hates being called short (something I can relate to), cute, and not afraid to do what he wants to do. Natsuki mainly because he likes to bake, tortures Syo with anything cute, he likes anything cute, and would get along with Vivaldi. Reiji because he's adorable, somewhat of a prankster, an all-around clown, and he has a very mature side.

How did I end up here? _I asked myself._ I was just in the castle a second ago.

_I was somewhere dark. From what I could make out, it looked like I was in a very dark hallway of some kind. I really couldn't make anything else out. It was too dark for me to see no more than five feet in front of me._

_There was laughter coming from behind me. Well,it sounded like the laughter was coming from behind me. The laughter echoed throughout the darkness around me._

A light began to shine in the complete darkness. With a big flash everything came into the light.

I closed my eyes when everything went bright with the flash of light. I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the sudden light. They really needed to adjust and soon. I found that I was still in the castle.

"There's my cute little rule breaker," a voice whispered in my ear as arms wrapped themselves around me. "I've missed you. Why did you run from me, little rule breaker?"

_Let me go,_ I begged silently. I squirmed in Black Joker's grasp.

Black Joker licked my neck again. "You don't taste any different from the last time," Joker whispered seducingly.

"What do you want from me?" I whimpered. "What did I ever do to you to make you do this to me? Why did you say that I was a lost little lamb?"

I could feel his hand moving slowly up my thigh. "You really don't remember do you Skye Clover? You were my prisoner. Little Lamb needs to go back to her cell. She has no need to be pampered like a little princess." Black Joker turned my head with his free hand and kissed me.

_Why is he doing this to me? Was I that important of a prisoner to him? Did he always treat me like this when I was in his grasp?_ I asked myself. A stray tear fell down my cheek.

Black Joker pulled away. I looked at him in shock. "Why me?" I asked shakily. "Am I that important to you? IS my role somehow connected to this prison? Please tell me. I need to know for my sanity," I begged. "What am I to you and White Joker?"

Black Joker laughed at me. "You're my prisoner. That's all you need to know."

I struggled to get out of his grasp. It was still no use to struggle. He still wouldn't let me go.

"Black Joker," another voice said making Black Joker ease up on his grasp. I pushed him away and ran towards White Joker.

"Thank you for saving me," I whispered once I got to his side.

"What's the matter White Joker?" Black Joker asked. "Little lamb found her way back home. Skye Clover is back where she belongs."

A shot rang out making everyone jump and stare at Black Joker's lifeless body.


	7. Overprotectiveness

"Peter-nii," I whispered.

Peter glared at me.

I knew I was in some trouble. Peter was really overprotective of me. More so since the time Ace and I came back from the little adventure.

I walked over to Peter's side and lowered my head. I had a pretty good feeling that he would want to talk to me when we got back to the palace.

Peter grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the prison and back to the palace.

I had a pretty good feeling that I was going to be put under castle arrest right when we got back.

"What were you doing in a place like that Skye?" Peter asked me when we were in the castle. Well, to be more precise my room.

"I never planned to end up there," I moaned. "I just ended up there. I was fast asleep, or I thought I was, and Black Joker somehow got me from the castle to the prison. I'm not sure how but he did. It feels like I'm just a prisoner," I added. "Here and there," I muttered.

Peter wrapped his arms around me. "Don't say that. You've never were a prisoner. Not here or there," he whispered. "Please don't say that. Not ever. Never say it again. Please," Peter begged looking into my eyes.

"I'll try," I answered. "It's hard not to think or feel like a prisoner."

We sat there, on my bed in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Ne, Peter?" I asked after the awkward silence.

Peter looked in my direction. "What is Skye?"

"Why are you so overprotective of me? Does it have something to do with the Jokers?"

Peter-nii pulled me into him. "You were put on the palace steps at a very young age. You know that already. There's something that you don't know, was a note with you when I found you. All it really said was to look out for you and that your name was Skye Clover. It didn't say who it was from or why someone had to look out for you. The Jokers might have something to do with it. I'm not really sure. They might recognize because of some resemblance with a prisoner from a long time ago."

"Thanks Peter-nii. It helps a little knowing that there might actually be a connection between me and them. Just wish that I knew more about who my family is."

"Please stay on the grounds for a while. I'll have a guard escort you off the grounds when I know it's safe for you to go out. I can't lose you again, or at least thinking I have. I just want you to be safe. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I do brother. Can Ace watch over me when I'm allowed to go out?"

Peter gave me a small glare before smiling at me.

I giggled.


End file.
